me enamore de mi enemigo
by cecy uzumaki
Summary: hinata es bruja y se encuentra con unos hechizeros malvados pero se enamora de uno de ellos que pasara sera el fin de hinata? lla subi el tercer capitulo pronto tendre el final no es muy buen sumary lla se pero leeanlo!
1. presentacion

**ME ENAMORE DE MI ENEMIGO**

Este es mi primer fic espero les guste

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

Los personajes tienen 16 años

PRESENTACION

En el centro de Tokio se encontraba una chica en la famosa escuela llamada konoha gakure high school. Ella es una chica llamada Hyuga Hinata y se encontraba con sus mejores amigas Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten y Temari, las cuales platicaban muy tranquilamente hasta que apareció el grupo de chicos más guapos que jamás habían visto.

-chicas miren esos chicos- dijo Sakura muy emocionada.

-cierto vean son los mas guapos de toda la escuela-acordó Ino

-tal vez uno se enamore de mi –dijo Temari

-entonces chicas al parecer son nuevos yo nunca los había visto-admitio Hinata que había participado por primera vez en la conversación ya que ella no estaba muy segura por que tenia un secreto que no podía contar a nadie

-muy cierto Hinata que tal si hablamos con ellos les damos un tour por la escuela-dijo temari

Entonces apareció un chico muy conocido por ellas.

-mira Hinata no es tu primo neji-dijo Sakura

-tienes razón Sakura es el primo de Hinata-dijo ino

-si y que no se te caiga la baba ten ten-dijo temari en forma pervertida

-que que...?-se sorprendió ten ten

-hinata que tanto ves?-pregunto Sakura

-nada s…solo pensaba-contesto Hinata

-y que…-estaba a punto de preguntar ino que sentía mucha curiosidad per en eso sono el timbre del fin del descanso entonces dijo-bueno ya nos contaras luego-

Al llegar al salón vieron a los 4 chicos nuevos sentados en el salón las chicas querían hablar con ellos aunque Hinata cada que volteaba a ver a los chicos se sonrojaba pero las demás chicas no sabían porque y no le preguntaron ya que el profesor de matemáticas les puso demasiado trabajo y asi paso el resto del día hasta la hora de salida Sakura, ino, ten ten y temari al tocar el timbre de la salida se fueron pero Hinata decidió quedarse:

-hinata pero porque te vas a quedar- le pregunto ten ten

-es s…solo que tengo q… que hacer un t…trabajo y tengo q…que ir a la b…biblioteca-contesto Hinata tan timida como siempre.

-ok entonces nos vemos mañana-dijo ino

-bay chicas- contesto Hinata

Después Hinata tal y como lo dijo se fue a la biblioteca pero ella no fue a estudiar la verdad no le gustaba mucho ella se encontraba buscando un libro de los que mas le gustaba. Ella ama leer libro de magia aunque la verdad no los necesitaba solo era que le gustaba leer y entonces encontró a neji quien dijo:

-hola querida prima- después de ver lo que sujetaba en las manos dijo en un tono mas elevado-pero que demonios haces Hinata, sigues leyendo esos libros, como si en verdad los necesitaras eso es solo ficción no la vida real-

Hinata un poco exasperada por la reacción de su primo olvidando su timidez le dijo:

-neji cállate sabes que tenemos prohibido hablar de eso y si lo se, solo es ficción pero me gusta leer solo para saber que piensan las personas normales y creeme están muy cerca de la realidad-

-ay ya olvídalo, sigue con tus lecturas yo me voy, nos vemos en casa ok?- dijo neji un poco mas calmado

-ok bye- contesto Hinata

Pero ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que alguien había escuchado la conversación hasta que Hinata siento alguien a sus espaldas volteo y vio a un chico alto, rubio, con ojos azules quien le dijo:

-interesante conversación ee-

-e… que-

El chico al ver que no comprendía decidió decirle:

-lo de la magia un tema muy interesante en verdad y todo eso de que las personas normales están apunto de descubrir la verdad- termino ya que quería averiguar mas de la chica.

-e…este yo solo ha…hablaba de un libro q…que lei-contesto un poco nerviosa la chica.

-si eso pensé pero bueno mi nombre es uzimaki Naruto- se presento el chico

-a… yo soy Hyuga Hinata- dijo hinata

Al parecer Naruto quería seguir hablando con Hinata pero sono el teléfono de ella

-e…este lo siento- dijo Hinata

Pero solo era un mensaje que al ver que era de su primo lo leyó inmediatamente y decía _¨hinata ven rápido a la casa que tenemos un problema y te necesitamos¨._

-lo s…siento pero me t…tengo que ir bye- dijo Hinata casi corriendo

-ok bye- dijo el chico algo decepcionado.


	2. el plan

EL PLAN

Hinata se encontraba en su cuarto recordando lo que le habían dicho su padre y su primo hace unos minutos.

Flashback

-hinata tenemos un problema- dijo su padre tranquilo

-es cierto parece que han llegado un cuarteto de hechiceros que torturan a sus victimas y al parecer son muy poderosos- dijo neji menos tranquilo que su tio.

-el caso es que solo hay una bruja lo suficientemente fuerte para poder vencerles- dijo su padre tomando un sorbo de te.

-y porque no la buscamos, ¿Quién es?- dijo Hinata segura porque en su casa parecía no afectarle la timidez.

-no hace falta buscarla porque…- dijo su padre pero Hinata no lo dejo terminar

-¿Quién es?- dijo Hinata desesperada.

-eres tu- dijo su padre despreocupado

-¿Qué? No yo no- dijo Hinata sorprendida

-si y ahora lo que falta es entrenarte- dijo neji pensativo

-si pero entonces eso significa que pronto van a estar aquí? O ya están- dijo Hinata alfin entendiendo

-lo entiendes verdad, sabes quienes son cierto?- pregunto su primo

-si neji son los 4 chicos nuevos-dijo Hinata

-si y procura alejarte de ellos hasta que estes lista ya que estuvimos investigando y sus victimas son de su genero opuesto y jóvenes- alfin hablo su padre

-exacto y lo peor es que si usan sus poderes con una bruja ella se convierte en uno de ellos y ya que son puros chicos ten cuidado-dijo algo preocupado su primo.

Fin flashback

Hinata seguía algo preocupada y en su mente rondaba una frase _¨chicas inocentes morir torturadas, y hechiceras un destino brutal¨¨ _ asi que cualquiera de las dos para ella era pésima y se durmió pensando en eso.

Los días siguientes fueron algo agotadores para ella porque era en la mañana la escuela y en la un entrenamiento con su padre o su primo ya que al punto de vista de su padre era bueno que aun no allan atacado.

El tiempo libre lo pasaba en la biblioteca aunque era muy incomodo ya que Naruto la observaba casi siempre y resultaba que era uno de ellos. Pero al parecer de Hinata no le resultaba muy tenebroso pero los demás que no conocía eran una incógnita para todos. Asi pasaron dos semanas mas pero un dia Hinata se encontraba leyendo un libro diferente a lo que había leído en su vida ya que no parecía ser muy real para ella y de repente Naruto se sento frente a ella y le dijo:

-valla vampiros jaja como si fueran lo mejor- dijo Naruto olvidándose de la presencia de Hinata

-de q…que hablas-de que hablas dijo Hinata sorprendida pero no asustada por la sercania del chico ya que no sabia como pero se había enamorado de su peor enemigo

-crees en la magia pero no en los vampiros- dijo algo divertido

-p…pues la v…verdad no- dijo ella algo sonrojada

-jaja… si los vieras-dijo el

-ah…-dijo Hinata sin comprender

-nada solo decía- dijo el inseguro como si quisiera revelar algo pero no podía

-hinata tengo que decirte algo- dijo Naruto algo nervioso

-¿si?- pregunto Hinata

-hinata me gustas mucho no solo me gustas si no que te amo pero no puedo-dijo el levantándose

Cuando Hinata dijo –pero porque no puedes?-

-me tengo que ir- dijo y se fue

Hinata se sintió muy mal ya que ellos no podían estar juntos y ella sabia la razón. A ella no le gustaba pelear pero tenia que hacerlo ya que era su deber proteger personas inocentes. _¨¨ es mi deber y eso es primero que mi felicidad¨¨ _ se dijo a ella misma con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en otro lugar se encontraban 4 chicos hablando muy serios

-ya tengo que asesinar a una chica y ya tengo la perfecta- dijo un chico de cabello azabache y ojos negros

-ya Sasuke, sabes que ahora no podemos actuar- dijo Naruto

-ahora tenemos un problema mayor- aviso un chico con el cabello negro y cara de aburrido -y eso es muy problemático-

-cierto shikamaru- concordo Naruto

-si al parecer ay una chica que cada ves se hace mas fuerte- dijo Sasuke

-una chica y creen que sea linda- dijo un chico cabello negro y piel nívea

-sai no sea un pervertido ya nos aremos cargo de las chicas después- dijo shikamaru

-si pero que tal si la transformamos si es tan fuerte como dicen nos servirá de mucho- dijo Naruto

-naruto tiene razón- acordó Sasuke

-tendríamos una chica en el grupo seria genial- dijo sai con cara de pervertido

-esta bien lo que vamos a hacer es enfrentarla y deshacernos de ella o transformarla si lo logramos- dijo shikamaru

-ok pero como sabemos quien es?- hablo sai diciendo algo inteligente por primera ves

-tendremos que provocarla pero como?- dijo Naruto

-trayendo a las chicas que hemos pretendido todo este tiempo- dijo Sasuke

-hablas de Sakura, temari, ino y…- dijo Naruto pensativo

-si Naruto Hinata también- dijo Sasuke

-naruto no seas baka aun no les vamos a hacer nada- dijo shikamaru

-talvez no podamos divertir un poco con ellas- dijo sai

-ya sai, vamos que tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo Sasuke

-si váyanse luego los alcanzo- dijo Naruto

-ok entonces nos vemos- dijeron los demás.


	3. enfrentamiento

ENFRENTAMIENTO

Hinata se encontraba con sus amigas hasta que Hinata se dio cuenta que era tarde y tenia que entregar un libro

-chicas tengo que entregar este libro nos vemos luego ok?- dijo Hinata

-si claro bye- dijeron sus amigas al unisono

Cuando Hinata estaba apunto de irse tenten dijo

-yo voy contigo ya que no tengo nada que hacer-dijo tenten siguiendo a Hinata

-ok entonces nos vemos- dijo Sakura

Entonces tenten y Hinata se fueron directo a la biblioteca donde tenten le dijo a Hinata

-ay Hinata yo no se que haces diario aquí si es muy aburrido- dijo tenten con fastidio

-tenten no tenias porque venir yo iba a venir sola- dijo Hinata

-cierto bueno algo de bueno tiene que tener esto- dijo tenten con resignación

-buenos días vengo a entregar este libro- le dijo Hinata a la recepcionista

-aquí me lo puede dejar señorita- dijo la recepcionista

-ok gracias- dijo Hinata entrando a ver mas libros

-mira Hinata este libro es muy interesante- dijo tenten algo divertida

-tenten que estas viendo pervertida- le dijo Hinata quien le quitaba un libro de sexualidad de las manos y lo ponía en la estantería

Después volteo a ver a tenten y estaba fija en un punto Hinata siguió la dirección de su mirada y se encontró a neji hablando con la recepcionista

-hablando de perversiones- dijo Hinata quien comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su primo

-e… de que hablas- dijo tenten algo sonrojada y siguiendo a Hinata

-hola neji que haces aquí-dijo hinata que se encontraba a un lado de su primo

-tengo que hablar contigo y es urgente- dijo neji

-dime que paso- dijo Hinata algo preocupada por lo que pudiese aver pasado

-tenemos que hablar a solas- dijo neji mirando a tenten

-ok voy a seguir leyendo un poco ya que Hinata dice que es bueno leer- dijo retirándose a la estantería en que estaba antes de ver a neji

-bueno y que pasa- dijo Hinata

-ya han comenzado y no tenemos mucho tiempo si queremos salvarlas-dijo neji

-de que hablas- dijo Hinata sin comprender

-de los 4 chicos ya se han llevado a 3 chicas- dijo neji algo desesperado

-que??????????????- dijo Hinata sorprendida

-y saben quienes son?- pregunto Hinata deseando no conocerlas por si era demasiado tarde

-neji quienes son?- volvió a preguntar ya que neji no le respondia

-son Sakura, temari e ino- dijo neji con cara de pesar

-que? No puede ser- dijo Hinata espantada

- neji vienes conmigo- pregunto Hinata

-no yo no puedo ir contigo seria muy arriesgado- contesto neji algo triste

-ok entonces me voy- dijo Hinata saliendo de la librería

Mientras Hinata se iba neji se hacerco a tenten

-que es tan interesante para que una chica como tu lo lea- dijo neji tratando de ver el libro

-nada solo curiosidad se vei prometedor-dijo dejando el libro en el estante y caminando a otro pasillo

-y que haces aquí que llo sepa no te gusta leer- dijo neji

-cierto pero como sabes eso- pregunto tenten algo preocupada

-solo es escuchado a Hinata quejarse de que sus amigas no pueden tocar un libro porque se les queman las manos- dijo neji que continuaba cavibajo

-oye una pregunta… a donde fue Hinata- pregunto tenten con curiosidad

-a ver a alguien- dijo neji viendo a otra parte

-a quien parecía muy preocupada parecía que también quería llorar- dijo tenten que etaba preocupada por su amiga

-pues si lo esta- dijo neji

-pero porque- pregunto tenten aun preocupada

-tiene un problema y tiene que resolverlo- dijo neji

-pero de que tipo de problema- pregunto tenten

-no te lo puedo decir-contesto neji tomando un libro sin prestarle mucha atención

-y cuando va a volver- pregunto tenten preocupada

-si todo sale bien que eso espero pronto- dijo neji

-y si no- pregunto tenten

-no se cuando valla a volver o si va a volver- dijo neji muy desanimado

-no no puede ser ella es muy buena y tiene que salir todo bien- dijo tenten comenzando a derramar lagrimas

-ya se que te preocupa mucho lo que le pase a mi prima pero se que todo va a salir bien- dijo neji abrazando a tenten

-eso espero- dijo tenten aun llorando

-ya tranquilízate se que todo va a salir bien- la consolo neji

-ok- y se aferro mas al pecho de neji

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata acababa de llegar a su casa tenia que dejar algunas cosas y prepararse para lo que tenia que hacer

-hinata que haces aquí- le dijo su padre

-solo vine a dejar esto y a recoger lo que voy a necesitar oviamente no me voy a ir sin preparar padre- dijo Hinata muy apresurada

-tienes razón ya veo que te pareciste a mi en lo preparada que eres- le dijo su padre orgulloso de ella

-si padre tengo que ir a mi habitación por unas cosas nos vemos te quiero papa- dijo Hinata algo triste

-y yo igual hija cuidate- le dijo su padre

-ok- se apresuro Hinata

Hinata se encontraba en su habitación ese día de casualidad se había arreglado muy bien llevaba el pelo rizado y gracias a eso no tardo tanto en su habitación porque ella ya tenia todo planeado sabia que no iba a ir a enfrentarlos como una chaca de la calle ya que si moria quería morir como ella merecía o en el otro de los casos que la transformara seria mejor no ir como ella misma asi que termino cambiándose y acomodándose el cabello

Hinata llevaba puesto un corset negro con cintal al frente algo abierto dejando poco ala imaginación y un short negro muy corto de la misma tela que del corset unas medias negras y unos botines de tacon no muy alto negros ya que para su misión no necesitaba correr solo necesitaba pensar muy rápido

Salió de su casa con un mapa y un cristal lo puso encima del coche que su papa le había prestado y se puso a rastrear a sus amigas ya que donde se encontraran ellas estarían los demonios. Rastreo hasta que los encontró

-ya esta- se dijo a ella misma muy segura

Se subió al coche y se dirigió a la dirección donde los había rastreado. Llego y vio un pequeña montaña con una pequeña puerta y encima decía planta de luz numero 305

-a qui es- se dijo asi misma

Hinata bajo del coche se paro muy segura como nunca la habían visto empezó a caminar cuando escucho

-hola al fin llegaste gusto en conocerte me llamo sai- dijo el chico recargado en el marco de la puerta ahora abierta

-si claro que gusto-dijo Hinata sarcásticamente

-jaja veo que tenia mucha razón eres muy linda- dijo sai con cara de pervertido

-oye no te conozco… si eres la chica de la que se enamoro el idiota de Naruto no lo puedo creer estubo tanto tiempo junto ati- termino sai

-y eso que tiene que ver si voy a terminar contigo y con el tembien- dijo Hinata muy segura

-mejor di que eso tendrá mucho que ver cuando seas una de nosotros- le dijo sai

-jaja y que te hace pensar eso- dijo Hinata que no le dio tiempo a sai de contestar ya que movio la mano y empezó a caer rocas de la parte de arriba de la puerta

-estupida piensas que te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente- le grito sai

-si no soy idiota- le contesto Hinata

Volvió amover la mano y el choco contra la pared

-ah- se quejo sai ya que le dio un buen golpe

Pero al momento de levantarse lanso un rayo de luz que al parecer era un hechizo para asesinar que Hinata esquvo al poner un escudo de magia frente a ella

-parece que si eres inteligente- se burlo sai

-te dije que terminaría contigo pero antes donde están las chicas- pregunto Hinata

-que te hace pensar que aun están vivas- dijo sai

-lo se porque no las asesinarían si querían encontrarme o si?-le dijo Hinata a sai

-si eres algo de inteligente niña- le dijo sai en tono burlon

-por supuesto si no, no estaría aquí- contesto Hinata

Hinata lanzo un hechizo del que empezó a surgir fuego en forma de tiangulo del piso donde el estaba en el centro

-cres que co eso me detendrás- dijo sai confiado

-claro que no-

Hinata pronuncio otras palabras y se empezó a desmoronar el suelo

-lamento mucho hacer esto ya que le romperá el corazón a ino pero lo tengo que hacer- dijo Hinata mas para ella misma que para sai

Entonces de la puerta salió otro chico

-al fin llegas shikamaru- dijo sai junto a la orilla que todavía parecía segura

-idiota no debiste enfrentarla tu solo- dijo shikamaru el cual iso un hechizo y empezó a desender el fuego

-shikamaru porque haces eso sabes que es muy difícil para nosotros haser ese tipo de hechizos- le reprocho sai

-querias que te dejara allí o que- le dijo shikamaru a sai

-no pero…- dijo sai

-pero nada- le repondio shikamaru

-ya terminaron de pelear- dijo Hinata

-a veo que sigues aquí- dijo sai

-creias que me iba a ir como una perdedora- dijo hinata algo enojada

-y no lo eres- dijo shikamaru

-no me subestimes- dijo Hinata

Entonces shikamaru lanzo otro rayo parecido al de sai pero de un color diferente

-parece que te defiendes bien- dijo shikamaru

-si pero no tanbien- dijo sai que se encontraba detrás de ella

-eso es lo que piensas, mira hacia abajo- dijo Hinata dando unos pasos hacia un lado

-que es lo que has hecho- grito desesperado sai

Sai se encontraba uno pasos detrás de Hinata y su cuerpo empezó a derretirse y undirse en la tierra

Después a como había aparecido detrás de Hinata apareció a un lado de shikamaru ya que desapareciendo logro desaser el efecto de hechizo.

De un momento a otro Hinata comenzó a decir una serie de palabras y comenzó a surguir un campo de energía alrededor de sai y de shikamaru

-creo que no me dejaro de otra mas que usar esto- dijo Hinata que apareció de la nada un frasco con un liquido color morado

-jaja y crees que esto nos va a detener- dijo sai muy seguro

Y después de terminar de decir eso sai y shikamaru desparecieron del campo y aparecieron afuera y en el momento en que aparecieron Hinata lanzo la posion

-sabria que no los podría detener con eso todo lo había planeado asi no estarían concentrados en esquivar la posion-

-pero que esta pasando con mi cuerpo no puedo moverme- dijo sai

-exacto no te podras mover estaras en un estado de petrificación del que no es fácil despertar necesitas una poción y un hechizo que casualmente llo soy la única que se como aserlo- contesto Hinata

-maldita- dijo sai desesperado tratando de librarse de la posion

-van dos y quedan dos asi que aun tengo trabajo que hacer y no se pueden quedar aquí- dijo Hinata

Hinata hiso un movimiento de manos y los cuerpos de los dos chicos comenzaron a elevarse. Entro por la puerta llevaba pesto un escudo por si alguien la atacaba por detrás y de repente vio una luz enfrente de ella y comenzó a caminar y entro al entrar se encontró con sus amigas atadas entonces perdió la concentración y calleron los cuerpos de los chicos y el campo se desvaneció corrió hacia sus amigas y enfrente se le apareció un chico

-ya veo que no eras tan débil después de todo- dijo Sasuke

-sasuke el otro chico aparte de Naruto- dijo Hinata con desden

-veo que me conoces- dijo Sasuke

-si te conozco pero no por eso te dejare vivir- dijo Hinata llena de rabia al ver a sus amigas allí

-ja y que te hace pensar…-dijo Sasuke pero antes de poder terminar de hablar ya se encontraba un cinturón negro de pura magia atado a su cuello

-eso te hace pensar en algo- dijo Hinata usondo en su contra lo que Sasuke le había dicho

-si talvez pero puede que la rulete gire y sea tu la que tengas que pensar en sus ultimas palabras `porque…-

-si porque aun esta Naruto lo se pero aunque el me mate ese anillo no se romperá al contrario se encojera hasta que mueras y te corte la cabeza y tu queridos amigos jamás despertaran- dijo Hinata

-no encontré a Hinata por ninguna parte- dijo un chico desde la obscuridad pero Hinata logro reconocer la vos

-no te preocupes ella ya esta aquí- dijo Sasuke

-pero quien demonios la trajo eso me tocaba ami- dijo Naruto algo enfadado

Naruto entro y vio a sus amigos en el suelo –pero que demonios-

-como lo ves nadie la trajo- dijo Sasuke

Entonces Naruto pudo ver a Sasuke atado a un anillo por el cuello y una chica de espalda

-de que hablas como que esta aquí- dijo Naruto si preocuparse por sus amigos

En ese momento volteo Hinata y Naruto al verla se quedo sin habla

-es sorprendente no crees, una chica como ella pudo con nosotros tres- dijo Sasuke en modo sarcástico

-pero Hinata como?- pregunto Naruto

-si Naruto e sido yo todo este tiempo y ya sabia que este momento llegaría y lo siento Naruto- dijo Hinata

-si pero desde cuando sabes esto- pregunto Naruto

-lo que haces- Naruto asintió con la cabeza

-desde la misma tarde que llegaste entonces ya estabas preparada para este día- pregunto Naruto

-si Naruto y creo que es el fin- dijo Hinata con un movimiento de manos apareció un frasco de color rojo

-como de que es el fin- pregunto Naruto

-si esto termino para ustedes y para mi ya se que parece patético pero yo no podría continuar sin el amor de mi vida y como nunca podremos estar juntos es el fin de nosotros- dijo Hinata mientras desataba a sus amigas

-hinata no puedes hacer esto- dijo Sakura

-no se preocupen ustedes no moriran- le contesto Hinata

-no es eso nosotras queremos morir con el amor de nuestra vida también- dijo ino

-es cierto a pesar de que son malos nos enamoramos y no podemos vivir sin ellos- dijo temari

-no voy a discutir con ustedes esto se acabo- dijo Hinata y moviendo las manos encerro a las chicas en un campo

-te amo Naruto- dijo esto y se dispuso a tirar la posion pero antes de que la dejara caer Naruto dice

-hinata hay una solución-

-no no la hay- dijo Hinata

-si Hinata podemos estar juntos solo deja ese frasco lejos- Naruto trato de convencer a Hinata

-si pero talves la aya pero que pasa con todos ellos- pregunto Hinata

-tambien hay una solución para eso- contesto Naruto

-ok y cual es- pregunto Hinata algo indesisa

-no se si sabias que tengo el poder de borrar la mente- pregunto Naruto

-no seas insolente a tu destino Naruto- le reprocho Sasuke

-tu cállate- le dijo Hinata al momento que le apareció algo en la boca que le evito hablar

-te escucho- termino diciendo Hinata

-podemos hablar a solas- pregunto Naruto

-creo que si pero en donde- le contesto Hinata

-ven por aquí- le dijo Naruto señalando una pequeña entrada

-ok- dijo Hinata siguiéndolo

Pasando la pequeña puerta se encontraba un pequeño cuarto y Naruto comenzó a hablar

-hinata en realidad quieres terminar con esto- dijo Naruto algo cabisbajo

-terminar con que- pregunto Hinata sin saber a que se refería exactamente

-terminar con tu vida y con todos nosotros- pregunto Naruto sentándose en una pequeña silla

-si es la única forma de que se acabe esto si- contesto Hinata fríamente

-hinata como te dije hay otra solución- le dijo Naruto

-si ya me lo dijiste pero no me as dicho de que se trata- le dijo Hinata esperanzada

-se trata de que como te estaba diciendo llo tengo el poder de borrar la mente y tu tienes el poder de retirar poderes- dijo Naruto

-si- dijo Hinata viendo el rumbo que llevaba Naruto

-y pues la solución seria que tu quitaras sus poderes y llo borrara la memoria de todos claro seria como si se les ubiera perdido todo porque no podemos dejar nada-dijo Naruto

-pero y tu- pregunto Hinata

-yo no necesito hacer lo que hago para poder vivir y además si crees que es lo mejor también me los quitaras a mi después- contesto Naruto esperando que Hinata aceptara

-esta bien me parece una buena idea- dijo Hinata

-asi podremos estar juntos al fin- dijo Naruto a lo que Hinata asintió con la cabeza

Hinata se puso la posion a un lado como si la estuviera poniendo en una bolsa pero no solo desapareció paso una mano al otro lado y apareció una botella con un liquido color amarillo que era mas grande que los otros

-ok tenemos que hacer que se tomen esto- dijo Hinata

-ok- contesto Naruto

Hinata y Naruto salieron del cuarto Naruto se dirigió a Sasuke y Hinata a los otros dos Hinata no batallo para hacer que tomaran el liquido ya que todavía estaban petrificados pero Naruto batallo hasta que hizo que Sasuke lo tomara

Después Hinata dijo una serie de palabras y tiro sobre sai y shikamaru un liquido y comenzaron amoverse y después otra serie de palabras y desapareció el anillo del cuello de Sasuke

-veo que han tomado una decisión, y que es lo que van a hacer- dijo Sasuke

-que paso ya se nos unió o que- dijo sai

-no como les dije esto iba a terminar y asi es va a terminar sus ultimas palabras- dijo Hinata

-pero de que hablas nos liberaste y ahora…-shikamaru trato de lanzar un hechizo

-pero que demonios- dijo Sasuke que aunque bebió el liquido no supo que era

-ahora Naruto- dijo Hinata

Naruto comenzó a decir unas frases, muy concentrado

-pero que- pregunto sai

-les quite los poderes y ahora perderan la memoria- Hinata termino de decir esto y Naruto termino con el hechizo en ese momento se vieron las caras de desconcierto de los chico

-quien soy y que hago aquí- dijo sai

-no se preocupen les explicaremos todo en un momento- dijo naruto

-chicas puedo hablar con ustedes- pregunto Hinata

Las 3 chicas se asercaron

-chicas prométanme que no van a decir nada si no también les borraremos la memoria a ustedes- amenazo Hinata

-lo prometemos- dijeron las 3 al unisono

-ahora quiero que les digan que estábamos todos de paseo y luego no supimos que les paso para que no puedan recordar nada ok?- pregunto Hinata

-me parece bien- dijo Sakura

-si pero si nos preguntan de sus amigos familia o algo por el estilo- pregunto temari

-diganles que llegaron hace varios años juntos ellos y Naruto o que ya que todas ustedes viven solas que cada uno vive con cada una de ustedes o lo que sea pero díganles que no hay nadie que los conosca mejor no queremos que regresen de donde vinieron y conozcan sus orígenes entendieron?- les pregunto Hinata

-si- dijeron sus amiga y se dirigieron a los chicos-

-a una cosa mas nunca mencionen la magia jamás- dijo deteniéndolas lejos de los chicos-

-ok- volvieron a decir sus amigas

Cada chica se fue con un chico Sakura con Sasuke, ino con sai y temari con shikamaru. Mientras salian de los tuneles donde se encontraban la chicas explicaban lo que seguna había pasado y los chicos no estaban muy seguros pero les creían a las chicas.

Nunguno de los chicos excepto naruto había regresado al la casa que habían comprado allí porque cada uno se fue con la chica se suponía que vivian.


	4. final

FINAL

Hinata llego a su casa muy cansada. Al llegar se dirigió a su cuarto al llegar cerro la puerta se dirigió al baño y se metió a bañar después de un rato salió del baño se puso una bata de baño y escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta. Hinata fue a abrir la puerta y vio que era neji. Neji al ver a Hinata se acerco a ella y la abazo.

-hinata que bueno que estas bien- dijo neji soltando a su prima

-creiste que iba a morir- pregunto Hinata con una mirada acusadora

-no nunca crei eso- contesto neji

-tenten ven mira Hinata ya esta aquí- dijo neji

-esperame un momento ya voy- contesto tenten

-que pero que hace tenten aquí- pregunto Hinata

-esque después de que te fuiste de la biblioteca me quede allí con ella y le pedi que fuera mi novia- contesto neji

-entnces ya le dijiste lo que eres- le reprocho Hinata

-si y lo acepto muy bien- le dijo neji a su prima

-hinata que bueno que estas bien estaba muy preocupada- le dijo tenten

-…- Hinata iba a decir algo pero apareció su hermana

-papa quiere hablar con todos ustedes y dice que ballan a su oficina- dijo la niña

Hinata su primo y tenten se dirigieron a la oficina de hiashi al llegar le pregunto a Hinata lo que había pasado Hinata le conto todo lo que paso cuando llego como pelearon como lo solucionaron y porque también le conto de sus sentimientos hacia Naruto y los de el hacia ella después neji y tenten salieron y solo quedaron Hinata y su padre en la oficina

-hinata asi que tu amas a ese muchacho- le dijo su padre

-si padre llo lo amo-

-esta bien si quieres empezar una relación con el primero tengo que hablar con el-

-esta bien papa pero será otro día hoy estoy muy cansada- dijo Hinata

-esta bien te puedes retirar- contesto su podre

-hasta mañana padre-

-hasta mañana-

Entonces Hinata salió de la oficina de su padre y se dirigió a su habitación entonces tomo el teléfono comenso a marca espero hasta que contestaron

_-hola-_

-naruto?-

_-si quien habla-_

-soy llo Hinata-

_-te encuentras bien que paso- _dijo Naruto preocupado

-nada estoy bien es solo que hable con mi padre y dijo que quería hablar contigo no se si puedas venir mañana-

_-si si puedo pero si prefieres puedo ir ahorita mismo-_

-no hoy no me siento muy cansada necesito descansar-

_-esta bien entonces voy a tu casa como a las 3 te parece bien-_

-si esta bien entonces nos vemos mañana ok?-

_-ok-_

-te amo-

_-si yo también-_

Entonces Hinata colgó el teléfono y se recostó en su cama no paso mucho tiempo hasta que se quedo dormida.

Toc toc Hinata se levanto con el ruido que alguien hacia en la puerta

-hinata es hora de que te levantes- dijo su primo detrás de la puerta

-que hora es- pregunto Hinata que se sentía desorientada

-es casi medio día- contesto su primo

-que como puede ser tan tarde- dijo Hinata

Hinata se levanto a toda prisa se dirigió al baño tardo 10 minuto después de terminar de arreglarse bajo a comer después se puso a limpiar su casa ya que ella era la mayor de las mujeres y pues tenia que limpiar también porque Naruto iba a ir y no podía tener la casa sucia y asi se le paso el tiempo hasta que era la hora en que Naruto había quedado de ir. Ella se dio cuenta de la hora que era hasta que escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta. Asi que fue a abrir

-hola Naruto-kun como estas?- pregunto Hinata

-hola estoy bien y tu?-

-si también estoy bien. Ven pasa mi padre nos esta esperando-

Hinata y Naruto se dirigieron a la oficina del padre de Hinata. Tocaron la puerta y se escucho un _¨adelante¨_ del otro lado de la puerta

-buenos días señor- dijo Naruto muy amablemente

-buenos días muchacho. Hinata me dijo que ustedes dos quieren empezar una relación- dijo el padre de Hinata

-si señor eso es cierto y quiero que usted me de el permiso de salir con su hija- confirmo naruto

-esta bien creo que eres un buen muchacho lo único malo es tu procedencia- acepto el padre de hinata

-por eso no se preocupe tengo planeado desaserme de mis poderes- dijo naruto

-no creo que eso sea lo mejor ya que asi puedes ayudar a mi hija a mejorar pero claro si le ases daño con ellos entonces te las veras conmigo- sentencio el padre de Hinata

-no se perocupe señor yo nunca usaría mi poderes para dañar a su hija-

-esta bien entonces ustedes pueden tener un relación-

-gracias señor- dijo Naruto alegre

-gracias padre- dijo Hinata

-esta bien ya se pueden retirar. A Hinata cuando salgas con el procura no llegar muy tarde- dijo hiashi

-no se preocupe señor lo mas tarde que las dejare aquí en su casa seria a las nueve-

-me parece bien-

Y asi los dos chicos salieron de la oficina del padre de Hinata y afuera se encontraron a neji quien les dijo

-chicos veo que salieron muy rápido que les dijo mi tio- pregunto neji curioso

-dijo que si- dijo Hinata muy emocionada

-en ese caso felicidades- dijo neji contento por su prima

Y desde ese día Naruto y Hinata salian casi diario a dar un paseo a comer etc. Y asi pasaron 2 meses y un día Naruto llevo a Hinata a un lugar muy hermoso. En el lugar que se encontraban era un lago en el centro del bosque. El lago se encontraba rodeado de flores blancas que hacían que se viera muy bonito. Hinata y Naruto se encontraban en la orilla y Naruto le dijo a Hinata

-oye hina e estado pensando mucho y quiero proponerte algo- dijo Naruto muy nervioso

-si?-pregunto Hinata

-hinata te quieres casar conmigo?- le pregunto Naruto a Hinata con un anillo en la mano

-claro que si Naruto- dijo Hinata con lagrimas en los ojos

-te amo Hinata-dijo Naruto

-yo también Naruto- le contesto Hinata

Después de decir eso se dieron un tierno beso. Después de estar un rato mas en el lago Naruto dejo a Hinata en su casa y se despidieron con otro beso tierno. Dentro de la casa se encontraba neji algo serio asi que Hinata decidió preguntar

-neji que te pasa-

-eee? Dijiste algo- dijo neji muy distraído

-que te pasa tienes problemas con tenten o que pasa ya sabes que me lo puedes contar- le dijo Hinata sentándose a su lado

-es que tenten esta embarazada- dijo neji cabisbajo

-que pero que piensas hacer- pregunto Hinata

-no lo se creo que le voy a decir que nos casemos- dijo neji

-pero tu te quieres casar con ella o no?- le pregunto Hinata

-pues si pero creo que estamos muy jóvenes para un compromiso como ese-dijo neji

-…-

-hinata estas bien- pregunto neji al ver a Hinata muy nerviosa

-si es solo que Naruto y yo nos vamos a casar-

-que pero Hinata no estas muy joven- pregunto neji

-si lo se pero nos amamos y no lo pienso dejar ir-

-tienes razón le voy a decir a tenten que se case conmigo- dijo neji muy decidido

Y neji se fue a decirle a tenten que si quería ser su esposa y esta acepto gustosa después de dos meses fue su boda. En tanto Hinata y sus demás amigas organizaban la boda en la cual se casarian ino temari Sakura y Hinata juntas y tenían tanto trabajo que hacer ya que solo faltaban 4 meses para la boda.

Los 4 meses pasaron muy rápido y al fin llego el día de la boda todas la chicas estaban muy nerviosas. La ceremonia paso muy rápido al igual que la recepción y después de la recepción cada pareja se fue a su respectiva luna de miel en diferentes lugares.

2 AÑOS DESPUES

-mama- dijo un niño de 1 año que levantaba un libro con una mano pero sin tocarlo

-si mi cielo eres muy bueno con tus poderes- termino de decir eso cuando alguien abrió la puerta

-papa, papa- dijo el pequeño

-que bueno minato donde esta tu mama- dijo Naruto a su pequeño hijo

El niño señalo la sala

Hinata al ver a Naruto se acerco a el y esta le recibió con un tierno beso a lo que el pequeño dijo

-ma, pa- dijo tratando de bajarse de los brazos de Naruto

-esta bien ve a jugar- dijo Hinata mientras lo quitaba de los brazos de Naruto y lo ponía en el suelo

-como esta ya te sientes mejor- pregunto Naruto preocupado por su esposa

-si ya pero tuve que ir con el medico- dijo Hinata al parecer muy feliz

-y que te dijo que te veo muy feliz- pregunto Naruto muy curioso

-me dijo que vas a volver a ser papa- dijo Hinata aun entre los brazos de Naruto

-que encerio estas embarazada otra ves- pregunto Naruto feliz

-si Naruto-

-soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo-

-te amo Naruto-

-y yo a ti-

Y después de eso amos se dieron un beso muy tierno pero también muy apasionado-

FIN

* * *

Ya termine este fic

Me pareció muy tierno

Espero les alla gustado

Y gracias por leerlo.

Sayonara!!!!!


End file.
